


Letters to You

by xMochiminiex



Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I know, M/M, happy birthday deceit, im a day late, set around two years before logans birthday trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: It's Damien's birthday and Remus has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. To You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our slimy boi!  
> I know that I'm a day late and that I missed an update for Virgil's story but life got in the way unfortunately. Enjoy anyway!

Remus snickered as he crept into his and Damien’s shared bedroom. The blond was still fast asleep, sprawled out on his back and drooling onto Remus’ pillow. The brunette quickly snapped a picture to send to Elena before shoving his phone back in his pocket and quietly approaching the bed. He was just reaching out to poke Damien on the shoulder when the man himself shot up in the bed, wrapping his arms around Remus’ waist and pulling the shorter back down onto the bed. Remus squeaked as Damien rolled them both over and pulled Remus into his chest. The blonde then buried his face in Remus’ hair and relaxed his grip, sighing,

“Good morning”

Remus grinned into his boyfriend’s chest, snaking his arms around the other’s neck, “Good morning. Happy birthday, baby”

Damien smiled, curling himself around his smaller partner, “Thank you”. The two lay in silence for a little while, the two of them relaxing in the dimly lit room, the sun shining in from the between the gap in the curtains. Remus shuffled, cupping Damien’s face,

“Mama will be here soon” He said, watching as Damien nodded, eyes still closed. “There’s a surprise for you downstairs”

Damien opened his eyes slightly, “A surprise?”

Remus nodded, “Uh huh. Go see”

Damien put his head back on his pillow, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes again, “In a minute”

“Noooo…nowww” Remus whined, shaking the other until Damien slowly sat up, sighing, “Okay. I’ll go. You coming?”

Remus shook his head, grinning, “Nope. You go. I’ll be down later”

Damien slid out of the bed and reached for his fluffy jacket, slipping his arms into it. He shuffled out into the hall and headed towards the stairs, being careful not to slip on any of the clutter currently littering the floor. Damien made a mental note to tidy around before Anna and his aunt arrived later. He padded down the stairs and froze when he saw the state of the living room. Dozens of lines of string were hanging from the ceiling, each with a piece of paper attached to them. He noticed the step ladder in the corner of the room and hoped Remus had been careful when putting them up. Scanning around, he then noticed a notepad on the set of draws by the bottom of the stairs. Picking it up, he smiled as he read it,

_Hi Dami!_

_Happy birthday Boo. Mama found my old notebooks and they were filled to the brim with little notes that my younger self never gave you. They also contained some of my most current notes, dating to about 2 years ago from just before we moved in together. I have rewritten them to be more readable, but they are copied word for word. I’ve also put my age on them and picked out the best ones. Hope you enjoy the surprise,_

_Remus xx_

Damien found himself intrigued by the sheer number of notes in the living room and decided that he best get started. Walking to the first one, he pulled the string down, letting it fall to the floor as he read the note. He grinned, that sounded exactly like what Remus would probably write when they first met.

Damien took his time reading them all, making a neat pile next to the notepad so he could put them away safely when he was finished. He had just reached the last one when Remus bounded down the stairs. The shorter waited at the bottom step until Damien had finished before padding towards the taller boy.

“Did you like it?” He asked, shuffling in his place. He was shocked to find tears in Damien’s eyes when the taller looked at him. Damien nodded and Remus opened his arms, letting the taller step in between them. Damien leaned down and buried his face in Remus’ neck, holding him tightly,

“I love you too, baby”

Remus patted Damien’s back, swaying them, “I’m glad you liked it. Now come on, Mama will be here soon as well as your aunt. I’m sure they won’t want you crying when they get here”

Damien laughed slightly, sniffing, “Yeah. Thank you though”

“It’s just one of the many ways I can say that I’ve always loved you”


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the notes from the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally me just spilling my brain onto the page while attempting to sound as coherent as possible. I hope I did it justice and that it sounds somewhat like what Remus would say or write.

_**Aged 6** _

_Hiya Dami!_

_I can't spell your name so I'm gonna call you Dami. I've just met you, but I can tell that we will be best friends forever. I liked it when you played with me and Ro today and I hope you can come over more often. Your aunt and uncle were very nice to me and Ro. When you were playing with the rocket you were so cool you were like "whoosh! Pow!" An me and Ro were like "wow!"_

_Oops, I gotsa go. Mama is coming._

_Bye Bye_

_~~~~~~_

_**Aged 8** _

_Hey Dami, you weren't in school today. I was lonely. Ro didn't talk to me and that made me sad too. He was too busy with Thomas to even talk to me and let me know he knew I was there. In class we learned about the different planets in space and it was cool! I wish you could have been there._

_Bye Bye_

_~~~~~~_

_**Aged 11** _

_Hey Dami. You're in hospital at the moment, Mama won't tell me what for but she says you're going to be there for a little while and won't be going to school either. Today was the first day you weren't there in a while and it was horrible - Roman ignored me and that other group picked on me again. I know it's only been a day but I want you back already. I miss you._

_Remus_

_~~~~~_

_**Aged 13** _

_Hiya Dami!_

_What did you think of school today? I thought it was good up until the time Luka started picking on me again. I was having such a good day as well then he had to open his big mouth and try to start stuff. Anyway, I was very happy when you came to help me. My hero - ew that was weird and I'll never do that again. I doubt you'll ever see these but if you do then I am terribly sorry for whatever I have said in the past._

_I gotta go now, Mama is calling me down for tea. Love you._

_Remus_

_~~~~~~~_

_**Aged 14** _

_Hey Dami!_

_What do you think of Virgil? I think he's pretty nice to be honest. You're still my favourite person at school but I think he may now be my second favourite..its a shame that he hasn't spoken to us any more than he did on his first day here. Do you think he'll talk to us more in the future? Or do you think he'll find me too weird and then go and find other friends? I don't know, but maybe you do - you always know what to say about these things. That's why I like you so much._

_From, Remus_

_~~~~~~_

_**Aged 20** _

_Hi Dami!_

_I am SO excited for Saturday! We move in together - like Oh my gosh. I didn't think that this was possible but I am so excited. I can't wait. I don't think Mama wants me to go just yet but she'll have Roman to keep her company anyway and I'll always visit her - she knows that. And I'm sure you would force me to visit her if I neglect that fact - even though I'm sure I won't, but the precaution is there anyway._

_I wonder how you feel right now. I hope you're as excited as I am because I feel like I'm going to burst from the excitement I feel. I can't wait to cook with you, clean with you, blast Hollywood Undead with you, watch tv with you, share even more clothes with you - I just can't wait to live with you._

_I truly am excited, I don't think I've said that enough, and I cannot wait for Saturday when you come to pick me up and take me to our new house._

_Lots of love, Remus xx_

_~~~~~~_

_**Aged 22** _

_Hey Dami!_

_It is February 3rd and approximately half past four in the morning as I write this. I have just left you to continue sleeping and have gotten up to start putting up your surprise. I really hope that by the time you have got to this message you have read all of the others and I hope that you have enjoyed them. I sat down with Mama about a week ago and sorted through which of the notes and messages - letters if I'm honest - I wanted to give to you. I am pretty happy with the ones I have chosen and we had a little bit of a laugh at some of the things I wrote back then._

_Ultimately, this surprise was just for me to show how much I love you, and how much I have always loved you, and how much I will continue to love you._

_I hope that I get to share the rest of my life with you and I hope that you feel the same way too._

_I should be coming down the stairs shortly, if I am not already here, and I hope you have read all of this notes in the order I predicted you would (probably not, but you never know)_

_Again, Happy Birthday Boo!_  
_Lots of love, Remus xxx <3_


End file.
